What if
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: The first chappie will explain everything. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. pro-louge

**Me: YAY anther new story**

Finn (my fan fic friend): your obsessive

**Me: SHUT UP! (3 I am not obsessive... I just get A LOT of story request**

Finn: from who?

**Me: My fans!**

Finn: What fan's?

**Me: '-' *punches Finn***

Finn: OW can we just tell them what this NEW story is about?

**Me: fine Finn... *Grabs script* This new story is about many What-if's that could be in the ninjago series.**

Finn: *Blows into a kazoo* yay no social life!

**Me: Finn say an example ^-^ **

Finn: okay why didn't Zane die

**Me: *Grabs a gun and points it at his head* because Zane is to awesome to die**

Finn: But you kill him in almost all of your stories

**Me: -.- *facepalm* Alright lets move on!**

Finn: fine

**Me: let's wrap this up... If you want to request a story PM me because I have to be honest it is to hard to do in the comments because I want to do whoever sends one in first and go down the list. But I can't do that on reviews. SO I will throw your idea out the window... KIDDING... Maybe one more thing that drives me insane... DO NOT REVIEW SAYING *Nerdy voice* "Excuse me sir you can not You can't have any direct review or interaction in your story." I will literally go to your house and falcon punch YOU and your FAMILY. PM ME!**


	2. lathiathin part 1

**request from ZaneisAwsome345**

I looked back at my father as I climbed onto the side of the ship with half of my foot hanging off of the side. I felt my 'pulse' start to race as I saw the raging waters under my feet. I felt 'sweat' pour down my face as I slid one of my feet over the edge. I started to shake when I saw the realization on how high I was.

"Zane what are you doing?" Dr. Julian asked while running down the wooden stairs with his arms out.

"The lathiathin won't let us leave, I think I know a way that I can help" I shouted through the rain, wind, and waves.

"But you can't, these oceans are filled with starteeth" he said getting closer.

"I know" I said before nose diving into the cold and clear water. I starting to swim by the chains while grabbing many starteeth and latching them onto the think and silver metal. I held my breath until I saw the metal start to have hair thin cracks in the metal until the one bar started to break. All of a sudden I felt a pinch in the back of my leg. I looked back and saw many starteeth start to grip onto my metallic parts spreading a red liquid throughout the ocean. I started to pick them off one by one, like leeches. I felt there razor sharp teeth embed into my fake skin and eventually into my metal bones.

I screamed underwater from the pain making water go into my lungs. I started to swim to the surface when I broke it and took in a big breath before spitting up saltwater. I saw Cole, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd staring over the edge, I smiled and waved before swimming over towards the chain that was slowly getting lifted from the ship. I looked at the tentacles slowly letting go of the ship. I grabbed onto the cold metal chain before I felt a suction on my leg, I looked back and saw the purple tentacle wrapped around my ankle.

"ZANE" they yelled as he started to drag me down into the dark and muddy water I started to do what ever I could to get it off of me. I would punch, bite, pull I grabbed a starteeth from my arm and attached it to the Leviathan making him finally let go of me. I pushed my legs against the bottom and pushed myself towards the surface. I looked up and saw the ship start to fly into the dark clouds, away from me.

I suddenly got pushed under by a huge and foamy wave. I looked around the ocean to see that the Leviathan had left, relieving me. I started to swim towards land until I felt the cold sand on my hands, I started to crawl up the shore before collapsing. I was bruised, out of breath, wounded, and cold. I started to gasp for breath as I spit out the salt water. I scooted back towards the rock while I sat up and leaned against it.

"At least I saved my family" I said between gasps. "I wish I could of stayed with them longer" I said before chuckling and starting to doze off. I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Before staring at the sky once more I finally gave in to my exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was early in the morning and the low tide was over I stood up snakingly before looking around the island. The sky was a deep ash color and the waves were going crazy. I looked back at the prison which left a siloet of a large shadow from the bright sun in the background.

"It's my prison now" I said which walked over towards the large set of stairs, it was to late for them to turn around and get me. So, I was alone until the overborg either won or before ninjago would be taken over. I sighed before entering the prison I walked through the house aimlessly while rummaging through his inventions when I saw a blue print for a hover board.

"That's my way out" I muttered I saw that it looked like a skateboard with no wheels. I immediately ran out of the house and towards the small area of trees. I stood next to one before using my spinjitsu and knocking it down after that I grabbed a small knife and started to carve the tree bark.

**2 hours later**

I curved the edges and straightened it out before running back up towards the lighthouse I didn't know when they were going to fight Garmadon but I needed to get there and help before they did. I quickly gathered the supplies I need before walking over to the desk and starting to build. I added some simple technology design... But there was a simple piece that he didn't have.

I remember the piece... It was a primary piece I my chest piece, I slowly took out the piece and inserted into the pad and closed the control. I closed my pad and turned the board on making it float on the desk. I laughed successfully and quickly ran to the door and grabbed a black sweatshirt that was a little big before exiting towards the island. I turned it back on and floated quickly down the stairs.

I started to shake making part of the stairs chip off and fall to the ground. I leaned forward making the board go faster until I was on the ground. I finally got to the edge of the water, until I hit it making the surface of the water break from the air.

"Yes" I said fist bumping in the air. I floated along the water for at least 3 hours until I saw the dark island. I jumped off the board and stared off at the island. It would be quieter if I rode it. I put up the hood and started to glide through the forest. I would look back at every single noise before I heard some talking but I couldn't make out the words before I felt a hard rock hit my side knocking me off of the hover board.

I looked around and saw stone army men starting to surround me before they grabbed onto my arms and started to drag me.

"LET GO OF ME" I screamed.

**I had read Blackheart555's version and I had the same idea. I asked her and she said it was fine for me to use the idea, SO DON'T FREAK OUT.**

**Part 2 will be next.**


	3. lathiathin part 2

The leader of the stone army said "We found a ninja" in their own language I didn't quite understand. Garmadon laughed and walked over to me as they tied my wrists together, I didn't bother to look up. One of the army men grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to face him. He smiled creepily.

"Where are the others" he asked I didn't answer "where the hell are they?" he asked harshly.

"I don't know" I said quietly before another army men whispered into his ear.

"Oh so your the robot" he said happily before searching my body until hitting the button to open the control pad up. "Ooh an off switch" he said reaching for it when he got close I gather some saliva and spit in his eye. He stood up and wiped it out before smiling wickedly. He moved his head up making the army men stand me up. He cocked his head to the side and ripped out the front pad that contained my switches only leaving the switches, wires, and gears. He started to move his hand throughout my insides before he pulled out a blue wire making me wince in pain. "Hope that wasn't important" he said before dropping it.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked

"I came here alone... From where the snakes where holding my dad captive" I said sadly not sure if I would be able to see my father again.

"Liar" he said before ripping out another wire making my wince again, it was like ripping out intestines. I felt a sudden chill before starting to shake, that wire was definitely important. I started to see white dots everywhere before he asked me again.

"Where are they?!" he yelled again before I felt another yank, I coughed up some blood before my legs gave in and they let me drop to the ground. I felt my head twitch as he knelt next to me.

"Tell me!" he yelled again I tore my hands apart from the rope before I gripped my stomach in pain before he stopped and stood up... Like his good side told him to stop. It soon ended though, he shook his head.

"Take him away"

* * *

That morning I woke up with a terrible feeling in my chest from those wires being removed. I made myself sit up and against the wall, I looked around my small prison. It was just a small concrete room with dirt and dust on the floor. I winced in pain from the blast to my arm that knocked me off of the hover board. I looked down at my arm and saw a huge gash with fake blood pouring out. I ignored it and started to twist my arms trying to get out of the cuffs when I heard one of the stone solders yell something riling them all up.

Almost in an instant two of them opened the prison door and started to drag me out. I obeyed and walked out with each hand on my two arms, I tried to find a loop hole but there were hundreds of them, some even with machines. This is the end I thought, the executioners block is right up ahead I thought until I saw another row of soldiers.

"Let's make a deal ninja" Garmadon said. That's when I understood. He didn't want me to confess, he wanted to use me to get Lloyd.

"Lloyd... For him" As soon as he said that the other army men got out of the way so I could face the ninja. All four of them gasped at the scene of me beaten, and on the dark island.

"I'll kill you!" Cole said before getting held back by Kai and Jay. He smiled and walked over to me, he pulled out a small knife and slid it down my face, not yet injecting it.

"What is your decision" he asked. I couldn't let that happen, they didn't need me.

"Don't" I chocked out, it went quiet for a few minutes

"But Zane" Lloyd said. I smiled weakly while a small trickle of blood fell from the side of my mouth and down my face.

"It's just one robotic life for hundreds of innocent peoples lives" I said they stared at me, the pain in my eyes, they couldn't let me go...

A life for a life.


	4. Choke part 1

**Another one (3 I didn't think I was this popular This one is what if Cole and Zane did not get out of the constrictai's grip and they slowly watch each other die**

It was a normal mission me and Cole were in the tombs while looked at the symbols on the wall. They almost looked Egyptian. I stared at the many different colored symbols before I felt the ground shake under my feet. I looked down and saw many pebbles and sand start to bounce before I looked back and saw the constrictai leader, Skalidor jump out from under the ground. I quickly gripped my shurikens of ice and ran over to him.

Cole swung his scythe at Skalidor hitting his staff making a loud clash throughout the cave. I quickly ran over making him look back and swing his tail at me smacking me against the wall knocking my head against the concrete. I felt a slight wet in my hair until I realized it was blood dripping from the small wound from the wound. I slowly sat up holding the wound when I started to see things multiply into two.

I started to move back in forth before I saw Cole's scythe drop to the ground with a clang. It took me a minute to realize that Skalidor's hand was wrapped around his throat. I quickly ran over before he lifted his tail and snapped it at my face, grabbing my pale neck.

He slowly lifted me up his grip getting tighter eclipsing my throat. I started to gasp for air, trying not to panic I reached down towards my arm controls. But between the thoughts of my brother's final breaths, the blood rushing from my head, the ringing in my ears, and the little air I had, I panicked. I reached down but couldn't quite reach it. I looked over at Cole and saw his eyes go back in his head. His feet were kicking like crazy while his arms pulled at his scaly black hands wrapped around his neck.

"C-Cole" I whispered through my lips before I saw blackness started to surround me.

Until I saw nothing.


End file.
